Mothers who have just given birth are always weak in health and they need time to recover their strength. However, sometimes they do not have sufficient time to recover, because they need to feed their babies using baby bottles which they must hold with their own hands, unless they feed their own milk to their babies.
The present invention has been developed by the inventor with the objective that it can take the place of a mother's hand steadily holding a milk bottle from which her baby can take milk smoothly and, thus, alleviate a mother's work to a considerable degree so that she may acquire enough rest.